Unpredictable
by Lovely Sweet
Summary: Ever since that jerk face 'Miss Perfect' transferred to school, my life has been ruined. The worst part? The supposedly MISS is a MR.


**Hi! This is my fanfic! Read and please review!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Shugo Chara! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unpredictable<strong>_

_Ever since that jerk face 'Miss Perfect' transferred to school, my life has been ruined. The worst part? The supposedly MISS is a MR. "Holy shit you're a dude."_

* * *

><p>Many people wonder, what is <em>perfect<em>?

But I never cared for such things since, well, I'm me, and the great Rima doesn't care about perfection.

"Nice to meet you, Rima-chan,"

The purple haired beauty smiled at me, and I couldn't help the sick turning in my stomach.

Ever since this 'Miss Perfect' transferred to my class, she has been trying to talk to me for the past 2 months, and it hasn't been my perfect cup of tea.

"_Stop_, _following_, _ME_!" I finally yelled, turning around quickly and slapping her delicate looking pale hand away from my shoulder.

Look of fake hurt covered her perfectly smooth and white face, she looked down and her violet bangs covered her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Rima-chan, I just wanted us to be friends…" She stuttered, touching the part of the hand I've just slapped.

Well, some of you might think that I'm being overly dramatic about this, being all bitchy and oh-I-don't-want-anyone-to-be-prettier-than-me or something.

But I really don't like her…she seems…fake.

This perfect purple head standing in front of me is the oh-so-great Fujisaki Nadeshiko; she has perfect grades, perfect personality, and perfect looks. All the guys that aren't in the 'Ice Queen fan club' or 'the Cool n' Spicy fan club' are in love with Nadeshiko for her perfectness.

"For the 68th time, _I don't want to be friends!_" I pointed a finger, my cursed short height made me forced to look up at her.

"Rima-" She started but I cut her off and ran to the rosette that was standing alone next to a vending machine.

…

"Amu!" I called and tackled.

She tumbled forward and hit her head _hard _on the wall and let out a cry of pain.

"…Rima," Amu growled, I smiled innocently then decided to switch the subject into something less life threatening.

"Did-"

"Rima-chan!" A familiar voice called out from behind us and I froze in my place.

Slowly, I turned, knowing all to well who the voice belonged to.

Her long silky hair whooshed and blew in the wind, it reflected the sunlight and made the color violet even more vivid, she was smiling perfectly and running towards us, and _god _even her _steps_ are perfect and equal!

"Rima-chan, you suddenly just left in the middle of our conversation! What were you saying?" Nadeshiko smiled sweetly and tilted her head to help her image seem more innocent.

"Uh…"

That _bitch_! She knew I couldn't express my hatred towards her as openly with Amu still present!

"I-I was just –uh- going say…." Great, I'm stuttering.

"Yes?" An evil looking smiled graced Nadeshiko's lips and anger bubbled inside of me, _oh_, so _you_ want to play it _that_ way, do you?

"I was just going to say….that we should all have a sleep over!" I smiled and linked arms with both Amu and Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko stiffened at my touch but loosened up a second afterwards, "is that ok with you, Nadeshiko, Amu?" I asked, sending off a mass of sparkly aura.

I let go of the two and twirled in excitement, Amu agreed and was currently trying to convince Nadeshiko.

"Please, please, pretty please?" Amu pleaded, and Nadeshiko flinched at all the sparkle in her eyes.

"Uh- um, well, I –uh- have d-dance practice that day…" She managed to stutter out, her once pale face bright scarlet now.

Yes! The 'Miss Perfect' is stuttering!

I gave her a cruel smile of victory and linked arms with Amu, Nadeshiko glared.

Oh, also, another reason I hate Nadeshiko? She's a childhood friend of Amu, _my _Amu, and she wants to be best friends with her again so that's why she's been trying to be my friend the whole time.

"It's fine if you can't come, Amu and I will just have fun _without _you," I smirked, and was about to skip away with the confused rosette…until she_ again _decided to interrupt me.

Nadeshiko pushed me out of the way and linked arms with Amu;

I fell to the floor but managed to grab her hair and Nadeshiko half-fell to the floor.

"Are you guys ok?" Amu helped me up; Nadeshiko had already stood up and dusted off her clothes.

"I'm _so _sorry, Rima-chan," Overly fake concern dripped from her voice and I frowned in disgust.

"It's…._fine_," I sneered, and glared even harder when Nadeshiko decided to give _me _the victory smile.

Nadeshiko turned to Amu.

"Actually, my mother had said I was free to do whatever this Saturday, so…"

Amu brightened.

"REALLY! RIMA! NADESHIKO CAN COME! ISN'T THAT GREAT?" Amu exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, ha ha, _great…._" I muttered weakly, great Rima, change of plans.

Now that the cursed jerk face decided to come to Amu and my sleep over, I'll have to make a new plan…

"It really is great," I smiled and the purple head shivered.

_Operation number 1: Sleep over madness._

…

Days went by so quickly after that day.

Amu told me that her parents won't be home for the sleep over and that only helped my plan even more.

"Rima!" Amu giggled and hugged me as I walked in.

Nadeshiko was already seating politely on the orange sofa, a light violet back pack placed on the floor next to her.

"Hello, Rima-chan," She smiled sweetly.

"Hi, Nadeshiko-chan," I smiled an equally sweet smile.

I plopped my bright yellow back pack down and took off my shoes.

"Rima, would you like some candy?" Amu asked, offering me a dish filled with chocolate covered sweets.

I took one and purposely sat close beside purple head, I knew she was surprised but she didn't let it show on her face.

Just wait, your hell will begin soon.

Amu had turned on a horror movie even though everyone knows that she can't take any supernatural or scary things.

I stared blankly at the screen while Amu forced her eyes to look at the movie; Nadeshiko was calmly watching the movie, not evening flinching when a person's head got cut off in the movie… Meanwhile, Amu screamed.

Well, I guess I'll have to check off the 'make fun of Nadeshiko for being afraid of a horror movie' plan.

It doesn't matter, since I still have many, _many _ideas in my pocket.

...

**_Plan #1: Dump food on Nadeshiko!_**

"Oops!" I 'accidentally' tripped while holding onto a bowl of pasta Amu gave me to eat.

The pasta went flying out of the bowl and towards the purple head.

_Yes._

In a blink of an eye, Nadeshiko caught every single noodle and sauce in her own bowl, not even letting a single drop of the sauce fall.

She then smiled victoriously while looking at me…shit, there goes plan 1#.

**_Plan #2: Stick gum in her hair!_**

I have been chewing onto an orange sherbet bubble gum for a while, and I'm currently waiting for the perfect moment to stick it onto her perfectly silky hair.

"Rima-chan, it's almost night time, and you've been chewing on that gum for a long time now, you better spit it out," Nadeshiko noted.

HOLY SHIT IT'S ALREADY NIGHT TIME AND I'M ONLY ON PLAN 2#!

"Uh…ok," I replied and spit the gum out on a tissue and threw out into a trash can…there goes plan 2#.

If it's going to be like this, fine, I'll just skip to plan 47#.

**_Plan #47: Embarrass Nadeshiko in the shower!_**

Ok, first, I need her to take a shower…

"Nadeshiko-chan! Look! There's a stain on your clothes!" I yelled and pointed at a random place on her skirt.

"Oh, really?" Nadeshiko leaned down to check.

I quickly used the moment to push her into a bathroom, "Amu! Is it ok if Nadeshiko uses the shower?" I yelled.

A small yes came from the living room.

"Ok, Nadeshiko-_chan_, I'll get some towels and you can take a shower!" I smirked, evilly, already thinking about how to embarrass her,

"Uh- Rima-chan, I-I don't think I need a shower!" Nadeshiko yelled desperately from across the door.

"Don't worry! I'll put your clothes in the washer so just take a shower for now."

Nadeshiko protested for a while but finally gave in and the sound of water starting was heard.

I waited for about 5 minutes then burst through the door.

A small yelp was heard.

"Nadeshiko-chan your towel-"

I smiled and opened the curtains where Nadeshiko was supposedly supposed to be standing.

But I was greeted by something that definitely, wasn't a girl.

"Holy shit you're a dude."

_~To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>How was it! Please tell me if I have any mistakes! <strong>

**Loved it? Hated it? Please, please tell me in the review!**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
